The Last Man Standing
by thefictionarydictionary
Summary: Old Anakin Skywalker's hardship of being the last one. An AU when Anakin doesn't turn, but has to face the trial of growing old and losing the ones he loves because"eventually, even stars burn out" (Matthew Stover). ONESHOT


**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Star Wars ( how'd you guess!)**

* * *

><p>Last Man Standing<p>

Luke wheels me out to the garden, down that path I've walked many times. Not anymore.

"Will you be okay out here father?"

"It's only a little while Luke!" I exclaim "Go live your life or something."

Luke smiles.

"Ok Father, but call me if need me, alright?"

"Yes, yes" I wave a shaky hand at him. "Now go and leave me to die in peace"

"Father! You won't die!" he gives me one of his signature 'goofy looks', as Padmé used to call it.

"Just try me. Go!"

He turns and leaves. I let out a contented sigh and sink into the chair. He's a good son. Calm and obedient. He was happy to stay here and raise his family, alongside his parents. Unlike that daughter of mine, feisty and rebellious. She's without a doubt off gallivanting in the galaxy, even at her age. She is no younger the young girl I sat on my lap all those years ago. She will always have a special place in my heart though, my Leia. I know what it is like to want to escape. We share a lot me and my girl. She always says she'll always be my girl, even though she's married to that Han Solo feller. He was a bad influence I tell you.

I sigh again. Slowly my dull eyes look out to the lake and I see the reflection of the mountains in the water. I remember the first time I saw that reflection, all those years ago, when I was young. I remember dancing with my wife and my grandchildren in healthier times. I groan and squint as I try to lift this dying body out of my chair. I never did think I would be the last man standing. Fate has a cruel sense of humour.

I eventually haul myself out onto the ground. I can almost hear the joints and bones crying out to stop, but I have to do this. I slowly move my hand over the tombstone in front of me. I wipe of the dust. It reveals the engraved name.

Jedi Master, Obi Wan Kenobi

Friend, Brother, Mentor.

Good old Obi Wan. He remained the best friend to all of us, up to his death. He was like a brother to me and Padmé. He would hold our secrets for us, only keeping them for him. When it was his time to go though, he was ready. Willing for the sack of secrets he held to die with him. I was so peculiar when he was gone. He was really just there one day gone the next. No fanfare. We found him dead in his bed; his moustache combed and trimmed as well as him hair. It was like he got ready to die, like he knew a time and date.

The Jedi council took his body for cremation. I tried to be able to go but barely anyone remembers a lost Jedi. They didn't let me see. I got Han Solo to steal the ashes though.

I let out a small chuckle.

Even though Obi Wan was probably scolding me from the force, I know he was smiling when he was doing it.

I smile too and open my mouth to say a few words.

"Good job, old man. Good job, leaving me in the state for all those years!"

I look down slowly at the date on stone. 23 years ago, 23. Even though I've had friends in the years since his passing; Obi Wan is the only one my children call Uncle, my grandchildren call "Papa Obi". He would gently rest them on his lap and gently lull them to sleep with his natural storytelling technique and general connection to children. He brought me back from the dark many times and I will always be indebted to him for that. I shudder and shift my body to the next tombstone and lay a shaking hand on in.

Padmé Naberrie Amidala Skywalker

Queen, Senator, Wife, Mother.

My last name is on her stone. It was a final recognition to the world in death. My old voice crackles and croaks and my face sink in saying my deceased wife's name.

"Padmé, I'll see you on the moons of Iego"

I know it's a simple statement but it means a lot. Even in her old age she was still the most beautiful thing my eyes would ever look upon. I guess love did blind me. I used to tease her as she got older, how she looked like her mother, but she'd return in saying I looked like her father. I never thought I'd see us get old and decrepit, but we did. Her last few years killed me though.

Her brain died long before her body did. Once such an eloquent and intelligent human, old age took its cruel toll. I'd wake up some nights to find her in the garden. When I'd go up to her she looked confused and ask who I was, kick at me and slap me. She killed me inside, killed me seeing her so helpless, so afraid.

Then came the day her body caught up. She lay in bed for weeks. I sat by her side. I must have been wishing she'd speak, or it was just loyalty. Luke persuaded me to eat and sleep and the necessities, but that was all. Finally after months and years of pain, mental and physical, her frail hands reached for mine. Her hollowed, pale face and thin white hair turned to mine. Her eyes, although still glorious brown, had lost their shimmer. She opened her mouth and managed to let out.

"I…truly…deeply...love you Anakin".

Then she went. She still remembered those words from long ago that changed our lives. I've never had the luck of having easy goodbyes, every death I've witnessed has proved to be even more heart wrenching then the fact of them dying.

Not many people came to her funeral. People had moved on, forgotten about a former queen and senator. There were some though; some that were still alive. People who hadn't forgotten. People like a nine year old boy who wouldn't forget about his meeting with an angel, and promise to marry her.

I watched as Luke dug her grave, my strength far gone, and watched as the grounds cover her.

Now, I knew it was time for me. My bones are crumbling, my organs slowly running down. I think back to telling Qui Gon that one day I'd visit all the star systems. I never did get to all of them. I had other things to do, wars to win. After countless battles I was always prepared for death, so I made sure I enjoyed life. But now, my few grey hairs, my teeth are going, I'm hating life. Not being able to do anything. Not being able to fix the ones I love from this occurrence. Ridden to this chair, ridden to this body. I crawl back into the chair and slowly roll over to the lake once more. I stare at my reflection. My features aged, my eyes greyed and my skin is thin and papery. Where did you go "poster boy"?

Suddenly I feel excruciating pain from my chest. I clutch it desperately.

"Luke" I croak "LUKE!" I hear him running but it's too late now. My head slumps back once last time. Goodbye last man standing.

Anakin Skywalker

Jedi Knight, Chosen One, Husband, Father.

Amongst all his stars.

* * *

><p>There we are. We wanted to do something a bit more sad and more based on that even if AnakinPadme/Obi Wan had lived through the Star Wars series, the sad fact is everyone passes away eventually. It's kind of based of seeing our own great grandparents lose their functioning bodies and their loved ones.

Hoped you enjoyed. If you did ( or didn't) leave your comments below. Thanks :)

P.s. The cover image is "star wars-pieces" by the **amazing** SHORELLE on devaintart. Its of Anakin, Obi Wan and Padme reuniting in the force, so we thought it fitted!


End file.
